Antennas are electrical devices that convert electrical power into electromagnetic waves and vice versa. In many antenna applications, such as in mobile computing devices, the size of a device may restrict the size of an antenna and its ground plane, which may affect performance of the antenna. For example, the bandwidth and efficiency of an antenna may be affected by the overall size, geometry, and dimensions of the antenna and the ground plane. Furthermore, an antenna's close proximity to other electronic components of a device may cause interfering noise between the antenna and the components.